


Until the Night Ends

by DopeyTheDwarf



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, atlas ball, post-season 6, season 7 prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopeyTheDwarf/pseuds/DopeyTheDwarf
Summary: At crescendo, Blake pushes Yang off her feet even as she keeps her wrapped tight in her arms. It doesn’t take long before Yang is waltzing just as gracefully as Blake does. She matches Blake's rhythm beat after beat even as she keeps her eyes close, letting Blake's body guide hers instead.And they flow. Slowly, as if time has stopped running just for them.





	Until the Night Ends

It is Blake who teaches Yang to waltz.

Before leaving to follow Adam, Blake was taught all of the social graces necessary as one of Menagerie’s heir apparents, and this meant learning to waltz. When she left Menagerie for her cause, her dreams of home always ended with a smaller - more innocent - Blake standing on her father’s feet as he taught her how to glide with the music.

Even after years and years with the White Fang, it does not take much for all of the old steps to become familiar once more. Her body moves with the rhythm as if she has never stopped.

(Adam did not like dancing, and she is grateful for this tiny part of her that he had left untouched - it might be the only one left.)

Yang grew up in tiny Patch, where all there is are acres upon acres of green and long stretches of beaches. As a child, she spent long days working on their gardens and fields, rolling in the mud, and giggling her heart out. While she would wiggle around to the sound of Summer singing, they were big, rambunctious movements fit for a girl of Yang’s energy. She would hop and skip to whatever tune her mother belts out, flopping around as gracelessly happy as she could be.

Out there, under the sun of tiny Patch, there was no place for the dainty waltz.

And when Summer died and Tai froze in grief, there was no more time for dancing at all. In between having to be a mother, father and older sister to Ruby, there was no space left for even the big, rambunctious movements that were little Yang’s. In the end, there was no space for little Yang at all.

And so, when the ball is announced and both attendance and waltz were demanded from them, Yang shuffles around with unsure feet. Oh yes, she knows how to twirl and spin with the music, but there was no time for waltzing when you’re on your own and no one to teach you or really be there. There was no place to learn in the country, and even less opportunity when you’re ten and almost completely on your own.

But Blake’s feet are sure, and she glides with the music as if it is piece and parcel of her very soul. With her eyes closed and the tiniest of smiles on her lips, she looks so achingly beautiful Yang’s heart stops. Under the low lights of the ballroom, Blake glows, and for every moment she twirls and dips, the shine only grows - so much that even with the opulence and magnificence of the ball, Blake is the only person she sees.

There is a moment though when the music pauses and Blake stops right in front of Yang. She opens her eyes, and they are so soft and warm that Yang melts at the very sight of them. With a slight bow, Blakes offer her hand and whispers.

“Dance with me?”

The world stops, the offer surprising Yang through and through, but it does not take all that long for her to make a decision, a sure hand grasps the one Blake is offering to her. Suddenly, the world is moving again, but this time, with her ensconced in Blake’s arms, it is impossibly brighter than ever.

“Always,” she whispers.

And so, with a smile filled with mischief, Blake kicks off her shoes and tells Yang to kick off hers too. When the music starts once more, she pulls Yang even closer to her, lifts her up, and puts Yang’s feet on hers - exactly as Blake’s father had done for her way too long ago.

Yang is almost a head taller than Blake on normal days with normal shoes, but standing like this, with her feet on Blake’s and wrapped tightly in her arms, she feels small. Blake leads them to the center, and even with Yang’s extra weight on her toes, not once does her stride break or her grace falter.

She molds their bodies together and urges Yang to feel the way her body moves against hers - from her heartbeat to her breath, to the way their skin touches at every dip and turn. There is heat and electricity between them, and Yang shivers at just how right being in Blake’s arms feel. She sways them to the music, and Yang lets her lead, choosing instead to close her eyes and fall into the music just as Blake had done before.

At crescendo, Blake pushes Yang off her feet even as she keeps her wrapped tight in her arms. It doesn’t take long before Yang is waltzing just as gracefully as Blake does. She matches Blake's rhythm beat after beat even as she keeps her eyes close, letting Blake's body guide hers instead.

And they flow. Slowly, as if time has stopped running just for them.

In the softness of the song, Blake whispers the story of the lovers in the sky who danced each night they were together even as the world tried to keep them away. As she shows Yang the footwork, the twirl, and the dips, Blake whispers of the very same stories of love and romance from all over Remnant that her father used to tell her.

And Yang just lets herself be lulled by Blake’s voice, losing herself in story after story of how even in the midst of war and Grimm and inescapable hate, people - humans and faunus alike - danced anyway.

“Why do you think people dance?” Yang asks when Blake starts to go quiet and they are left just swaying to the music. She very much prefers dancing to Blake’s voice.

“For peace, my father once said. For joy and celebration.” Blake answers, voice soft and so far away Yang can only wonder what it is she is seeing now.

And so Yang opens her eyes, and when she does, her heart stops. Blake is staring at her with such unabashed love in her eyes, warmth floods Yang’s chest until she could no longer bear it. She flushes and tries to look away, but Blake’s finger catches her chin and keeps her steady even as she dips them low for the very last chords of the song.

“ _ _But for love, most of all__ _ _,__ ” Blake whispers.

Yang can’t move, frozen as she is by the intensity of Blake’s gaze, but it doesn’t matter because being in Blake’s arms feel heavenly, and yes, she feels small, but she also feels safe and warm. And so… loved. Loved as she has never been before

“May I kiss you?” Blake asks in a breathless whisper, her eyes shining with all the love Yang can ever hope for.

“Yes.”

And so they end the night with the softest of kisses, the world around them fading away once more as the music begins again. And they continue dancing until the night ends.

 


End file.
